


"Keep it Professional"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to oversee a party in London that includes Benedict Cumberbatch on the guest list?!?! Best workday ever!! If only you didn't have to keep it professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Keep it Professional"

You are welcome my dear! I shall support my fav author till the end!

*twirls hair coyly* Could I ask for another prompt? *cough* she was sent by the boss to overlook a party event in London. She is excited that she gets to meet Ben. But she nd to keep it professional, so she is pretty much struggling internally. Apparently Ben likes her too. But Ben nd to keep it professional too. Then somehow - boom! Smut! (my god im a bad storyteller) onebuttscratcher   
_________________________________

"Deep breath." You coached yourself as you walked into the event location. Your boss had sent you to London to oversee a party for new clients and potential business ventures. "Keep it together (y/n)." You thought to yourself as you walked further into the room. "You need to keep this professional, do not date them." You heard your boss’s words in your head. You shook your head to dislodge the thought. "Oh shit is that (pick a celebrity)!" Your Fangirl was about to break out of it’s shell any moment as you made your way through the guest. "Calm…stay calm." You reminded yourself harshly.

"Stay ca…" You started thinking again but a gentleman came to your side and introduced himself.

"Hi, you must be (y/n). Nice to meet you. I’m Benedict Cumberbatch."

"alm…" You finished your thought but it wasn’t just to yourself anymore, you said that out loud. "Hi, yes I’m (y/n), pleasure to meet you sir. How is your evening going?" You tried to recover quickly.

"Please call me Benedict or Ben. The party is very lovely, thank you." Ben smiled and took a drink from a passing waiters tray and held it out to you. "Drink?" He asked.

"Oh yes, thank you." You blushed a bit, you could tell by the heat that was very apparent in your cheeks now, hopefully your makeup would cover it. You finally gathered yourself and carried on a decent conversation of work and interest while keeping it professional and on topic just as your boss instructed even though you were quaking inside, you could feel a genuine connection with Benedict, but you weren’t sure if he felt the same about you though. The conversation lasted about twenty minutes and you realized that you should probably mingle with the other guests.

"Benedict, it was a great pleasure meeting you. Please find me before you leave, I’d love to say goodbye." You smiled.

"I will." Ben smiled and shook your hand.

About an hour later while mingling with some theater head Ben tapped you on your shoulder.

"I’m terribly sorry, but I need a moment with her." Ben said kindly and the theater head nodded and departed to talk to some other guests. "Look, I know that this was suppose to remain professional but I can’t leave here without knowing if it was just me or if we had a true connection." Ben looked into your eyes to search for hints of what you were feeling.

"I felt it, I really did but if my boss finds out about it I’m screwed." You looked at him with worry.

"If we manage to get out of here after the party is over and no body sees us leave together then no one but you and I will ever know. I’ll leave and have my driver wait for to come out a few moments later, if we leave separately then no one will be the wiser." Ben was very close to your face now but realized it would be too close for professional talk so he straightened back up and took a sip of his drink.

"Are you serious? You want to hangout with me outside of a professional relationship?"

"If you’d like too."

"I’d love too."

It was settled and a plan put in motion Ben left with the rest of the guest and you walked out a few minutes later and Ben rolled his window down and waved slightly at you then opened the door and you climbed in.

"Where are you staying?" Ben asked.

"It’s _________." You gave the address and the driver pulled off towards your temporary flat.

Ben and you arrived shortly after, on the ride there your kisses grew more and more passionate and rough. Ben and you both rushed out of the car and Ben dismissed his driver and followed you quickly inside and up the stairs to your flat and in the door.

Ben shut the door behind you with a kick and turned you to pin you against the wall beside the door. He pressed himself to you and you could feel his erection against your stomach. He cupped your cheek in you hand and the other he slid around your waist and to your bum lifting you up and getting a better position. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your skirt slid up your thighs to your waist, your panties grinding on Benedict’s erection through his trousers.

"Ahh." You pushed yourself to grind him harder. He moaned out and slid his hand from your bum around your leg and to your thin panties to run his finger over them before slipping his index and middle finger into your dripping hole. "Ohh!!" You cried out and tightened your legs around his waist to get him deeper. His fingers teased your warm walls and nearly made you come then and there with his relentless strokes and thrust. "B-Ben…" You groaned and your legs began to shake. He removed his fingers from you making you whimper in protest but you had no time to worry about it, he carried you while kissing you passionately to the bedroom and laid you down on your bed, he slipped his jacket and button shirt off while you took your top and bra off and began to take your skirt.

"No, leave that." Ben said with a grin. He removed his trousers and pants and revealed his thick generous length to you. He laid on top of you and kissed your neck and collar bone before moving his hand to your breast while he kissed the other one and then paid extra attention to your nipples, his finger rolled one between them while his tongue danced over the other making you moan and pant and buck your hips. You could feel his cock resting on your inner thigh and you would die to have him in you right now thrusting forcefully.

"Please! Oh god please Benedict." You screamed and Ben looked to you with lust written all over his face. He took a condom from his trouser pocket and slipped it on before teasing himself between your moist warm folds and settling at your entrance. He looked to you one last time and you nodded. He pushed in slowly, he groaned and you moaned as you adjusted to him.

"Oh…fuck…" He growled. "Oh shit you’re perfect." He added with a husky voice.

"Now, please." You begged and he began thrusting in and out slowly getting a rhythm and angle that you both enjoyed and each thrust hit your g-spot directly making you moan and whimper with each inward thrust. "Oh god! faster please!" You screamed as you were nearing your peak. "Oh fuck fuck fuck" you panted as his thrust were like a jackhammer to your sensitive spot.

"Say my name. Call my name." He breathed against your neck.

"B-Ben! Benedict!!" You screamed out loudly, the neighbors are sure to hear this grand finale. You met his thrust with your own now.

"Come for me, call my name as you come for me. Come on come on." He repeated on your ear breathlessly.

"Oh!!!FUCK!! BENEDICT!!! Ben Ben Ben! Oh ah ha aaahhhh!" You tumbled over the falls of your orgasm and your body tensed up around him.

"Oh GOD! (y/n)!" Ben faltered and grew stiff as he emptied into his condom inside you. You body relaxed as he finished and he collapsed to you before slipping out making your breath catch a little and he got up and removed his condom and threw it in the trash before getting back into bed beside you and wrapping his arm around your, he was so close to you. Your foreheads rested on each other’s as you both panted and breathed trying to catch your breaths.

"God you’re amazing." Ben said after gaining his breath.

"You’re perfect." You whimpered still trying to get over the intense feeling of your orgasm he left you with.

What an amazing party…


End file.
